A dishwasher appliance is typically provided with one or more rack assemblies into which various articles may be loaded for cleaning. The rack assemblies may include features such as, e.g., tines that hold and orient the articles to receive sprays of wash and rinse fluids during the cleaning process. The articles to be cleaned may include a variety of dishes, cooking utensils, silverware, and other items.
The size of the articles can vary significantly. For example, glasses are available in a variety of different heights. Dishes are manufactured with various diameters between large and small. Pots used for cooking can have different depths.
In order to accommodate the larger articles, an upper rack assembly of a dishwasher appliance can be provided with features for height adjustment of the rack assembly. Such adjustability allows for movement of the upper rack assembly along a vertical direction. By moving or lifting the upper rack to a higher vertical position, larger articles can be accommodated in, e.g., a lower rack assembly positioned beneath the upper rack assembly. Conversely, by lowering the upper rack to a lower vertical position, larger articles can be accommodated in, e.g., the upper rack assembly.
Certain adjustment features have been proposed for providing height adjustability for a rack assembly. Typically, these features include multiple moving parts that may require the user to manipulate both the rack assembly and the adjustment features at the same time when lifting and/or lowering the rack assembly. For example, the user may be required to lower or lift the rack assembly while simultaneously depressing or squeezing a lever or other aspect of the adjustment feature. For certain users, these adjustment features can be difficult to operate.
Accordingly, a rack assembly for an appliance that can be easily adjusted to different vertical positions would be useful. In particular, a rack assembly for an appliance that can be easily adjusted to multiple different vertical positions would be useful.